


Far Away

by writtenbyaslytherin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diego is an actual cop, Dom Diego, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, On the Run, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, Violence, rimming as an Olympic Sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: Klaus has been clean from everything for a solid year and living with Diego. The two have even come up with ways to keep the ghosts at bay and contingency plans for when Klaus feels the need to use. Unfortunately Diego has been wrapped up in his work as a police officer and didn't notice the way that Klaus is pulling away from him. Until one night he comes home and Klaus is gone. Diego fears the worst and races off to find him. Only when he does he finds that what has been bothering his "brother" is not what he believes it to be. Klaus's confession can go one of two ways: Diego running away screaming in disgust and never coming back again or a new beginning for the two of them.Kinktober prompt fill: Daddy kink and RimmingThere are a few trigger warnings so please read that tags. There is a bit of violence but not too much and the trigger warnings mentioned are just that mentioned however they are there.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 222
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited however I will get to that as soon as I can. Enjoy and as always thank you for reading. 
> 
> Title inspired: Far Away by Nickleback

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Diego hissed behind the wheel. He had been driving around the city for just over two hours and still no sign of Klaus. The psychic had been missing for a day and a half and Diego was still no closer to finding him then he was when he realized he was gone. He spent the better part of those two hours mentally berating himself for not noticing his brothers disappearance sooner. 

It had been of  _ those  _ weeks for Klaus. Ones that a year ago would have sent him out on the streets searching for any high to block the spirits out. It had taken time and a lot of work , but Klaus was completely sober. The two rented and apartment together. Nothing high class, despite being able to afford it. Just a simple two bedroom apartment a few miles from Vanya. That had been the first step in Klaus’s recovery. Diego wanted to keep him close. After all the years spent apart he finally had Klaus back. The real Kalus in all his fabulous glory. Not the drug addict he had to worry about was going to be the next OD call while he was on patrol. Weeks where the voices could not stop and the seyances did not help, Diego was there to pick up the pieces.

They had their routine. Klaus ran through his psychic abilities to calm the voices and curve the depression. When that did not work he was supposed to find Diego. He did not always follow through with finding him. In fact Diego usually sought him out when he spent too much time in his room. This time Diego fucked up.

He had been far too wrapped up in a string of burglaries to notice Klaus’s reclusive behavior. In the last twenty-four hours he had a major break in the case. Discovering who the perpetrator was not the time consuming part. Although it did take the better part of the week holed up at Police Department to discover that. It was the high speed chase ending with Diego subduing the thief with an expert knife throw that consumed the majority of his time. Exhausted Diego arrived home, cake in hand to celebrate with his brother only to find him gone. If he had been more focused on Klaus he could have helped. Now he was out driving the streets at three in the morning trying to find him. And hoping he did before anyone else.

Vanya took half of the city while Diego took the other half. She had assured him that one of them would find him. He hoped she was right.

Taking a sharp right a blazing pink neon sign came into view.  _ Le Flamant Rose.  _ A vague sense of recognition pawed at him. When Klaus and he first moved in together, Klaus had told him about his usual spots. Some for drugs, some for men. The worst ones had both. Scumbag leeches eager and waiting to use and abuse the psychic. Le Flamant Rose was not one of Klaus’s regular spots. Of that Diego was sure. But it still sounded familiar as if Klaus mentioned it in passing at one time or another. 

Diego had slowed to a crawl as he reached the seedy nightclub. The flash of a pink boa and long leg in fishnet stockings caught his eye causing him to slam on the breaks in the middle of the street. Diego left out of the car and raced after the flash of pink. Ducking down an ally just before the entrance, one of his worst nightmares was about to become reality right before his eyes. 

“Back off,” Klaus ordered giving the man in front of him a hard shove.

The larger man behind him laughed at his attempts to get away. Shoving the lean man forward sending Klaus face first into the brick wall. Klaus tripped over a stray bag of trash sending his arms forward barely catching himself as he collided with the wall.

“You want the drugs kid?” the burly man snapped. “You gotta pay first and I’m not interested in your cash tonight.”

Klaus groaned, his vision blurry as blood seeped down his face. The pain from the gash on his head sent his stomach reeling. It had been almost two days since Diego’s famous pancakes. His stomach growling in need was being done no favors at the had of the drug dealer. Klaus had been out of the game for over a year now. All his usual contacts gone, leaving him to find someone new. New was always dangerous on the streets. But Klaus would rather face potential rape if it mean getting those throughts from his head.

Diego wanted him to go to him when he could not handle the spirits and voices. And he did if he had to. But this problem was bigger than the spirits of the dearly departed. The problem was Diego. No, the problem was Klaus if he really took a moment to think about it. More specifically Klaus’s less than brotherly feelings towards his older brother. Several months had dragged by and it had not gotten any better. Klaus wanted Diego in all the ways he shouldn’t. And it was eating him up inside.

Each night Diego came home from work Klaus fantasized about peeling his older brother out of the dark blue police uniform and dropping to his knees in front of him. Nights filled with fantasies of Diefo fucking him from every angle or riding his cock screaming  _ ‘Yes Daddy fuck me harder,’  _ as Diego slammed his cock inside him. But the truth was that it was more than that. If it had just been the porn style fantasies, Klaus would have dismissed it as just being horny and gone out to find a quick fuck. There was more to it. He craved to see Diego smile or laugh. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with the broody man. He wanted to know what was bothering him, help solve cases, make him happy. Klaus wanted to be the most important person in Diego’s life. Klaus had very quickly fallen in love with Diego, as much as it pained him.

The feelings of unrequited love plagued his every waking moment. He was supposed to talk to Diego when he was upset. But how could he talk to Diego about his desires when Diego still called him brother? They were no more brothers than he and the dealer behind him. That was how Klaus saw it. Hell, he even thought Luther and Allison could get it on without any problem. THat is if Allison could get past what “Father” did to Luther. He had only two options. One, confess to Diego and risk losing everything. Or two, find a way to lose himself before he lost Diego.

A beefy hand grabbed the collar of his leather vest pulling him away from the blood covered wall. The pull was temporary leaving as quickly as it came. A horrified shriek erupted behind him followed by the unmistakable sound of bones snapping and a massive amount of dead weight dropping to the ground in a heap. Trying to turn to see what had happened, he tripped over the same bag of trash. A pair of arms shot out and saved him from yet another head injury. 

“Klaus?” a familiar voice breathed. “Thank God I found you. What the hell are you doing?”

Klaus buried his face against his rescuer. He smelled of leather, metal, sweat and the sickeningly sweet deodorant he always used. Only one person in the world smelled like that. “Diego,” he whimpered. His Diego.

“I’m right here,” Diego cooed. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Glancing back at the crumpled head in the alley he could not help but smile. His would be assailant lay on his back unconscious. His nose shifted to one side, with Diego’s help of course, along with one of his signature knives sticking out of the back of his hand. He knew would have quite a bit of explaining to do once they arrived home. But for now he bathed in the comfort that was being rescued by Diego. 

The car ride back home was filled with a painful silence. Save for Diego’s quick phone call to Vanya. He assured her that Klaus was okay and that they would be over tomorrow afternoon to check in. Klaus curled up in the passenger seat, his knees tucked tightly against his chest. Each lost in their own thoughts as they made their way to the dark apartment

~

“Klaus are you hungry?” Diego asked dropping his keys in the bowl on the side table by the door before making his way to the kitchen.

“Um sure whatever works,” Klaus said absently.

“Klaus I-” the soft closing of Klaus’s door interrupting Diego. 

Diego stared after him for a moment heading back to the kitchen. He was not high or drunk, that much Diego could tell. Something was bothering him though. What it was, he could not figure out. They had gotten so close over the last year. Always together except when he was at work or when Klaus was designing for his clothing line. On more than one occasion they had been mistaken for boyfriends. On those instances he became so flustered his stutter came back with a vengeance. Of course Klaus was no help. He played it up, wrapping his arms around his waist. Peppering him with soft kisses. And on one particularly interesting night, called him “Daddy” in front of a group of giggling women. 

That night he spent quite a bit of time alone in the shower stroking himself raw imagining all the ways eh could make Klaus call him Daddy. It was a fool’s wish to think that Klaus thought of him as anything other than his older brother. Doing what he did best, he buried his feelings and focused on building a life for the two of them. If he could not have Klaus as a lover, then he would do everything he could to be his best friend and brother.

Diego sighed leaning up against the counter and dropping his head. He found himself wishing that Mother was here. She would know what to say to make it better. Or at least get him talking. Hell, even Vanya had a better chance of finding out what was wrong with Klaus than he did. Maybe it was a mistake not going over to her place.

~

As soon as the door shut behind him, Klaus immediantly began stripiing His usual tight clothing suddenly felt too small. He needed to be free of them. He also desperately needed a shower. Back in his clean home with the faint smell of vanilla bean hanging around him, the two days of street grime was getting to him. When he lived on the streets, he had gone much longer without a shower or bath and it had not bothered him. But after being sober for so long his ability to stand dirt and stink had significantly diminished.

“Ben?” he called out.

“Yeah?”

“I am so totally fucked,” he groaned stepping into the shower.

“To be fair, you are the one who ran away,” Ben piped in.

“Yeah, but what else was I supposed to do?” Klaus asked from inside the curtain.

“Could have taken down the sigils and wardings,” he suggested. “Open the apartment to ghosts other than me.”

“And go back to the constant voices and ghosts? Never having a moments peace? No thank you.”

“Or, and correct me if I’ve said this before, you could tell Diego how you feel.”

“Yeah because that’s a real fucking option,” Klaus snapped stepping out of the shower feeling much better. Or at least cleaner.

“Why not?”

“Oh I don’t know. Kind of a shock coming from your brother I would assume. Hey Diego would you like some coffee?” Klaus mocked. “Oh by the way I want you to fuck me nine ways from Sunday because I love you and not in the way you think.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Outcome is still the same Benny boy. Diego hating me. Or bare minimum being disgusted with me.”

“You’ll never know,” Ben stated before vanishing.

Klaus sighted running his hands through his towel dry hair. Normally he hated when Ben disappeared in the middle of a conversation to only God only knows where. But this time he was grateful. He was going to have to deal with this eventually. Either that or come up with a really clever lie and hope Diego bought it. Mentally preparing himself to go out to see Diego, Klaus stepped out of his bathroom to find Diego had come to him.

The tall, dark man stood at the door with two cups of steaming coffee in hand. Gone was the leather harness that held his knives. That harness had been subject to more than one of his more kinky late night fantasies. Still dressed in his usual black pand and shirt Klaus took a moment to appreciatte the unbriddled sex appeal that was Diego Hargreeves. The universe truly hated him for putting this delectable man within arms reach, but always too far away. Suddenly feeling exposed standing in only his towel he sat down on the bed. “What’s up?”

"Klaus please just tell me what's going on. You know I'm not going to judge you," Diego pleaded. He was at his breaking point. Whatever was eating Klaus up had to be big for him to close himself off like this.

"Yes you will," Klaus muttered. 

"Tell him," Ben said from the corner of the room.

"No."

"No what?" Diego asked.

"I can't tell you."

Anger finally took over and Diego snapped. He lunged at Klaus pinning him to the bed. A dark look shadowed his face. Looking down into Klaus' s sparkling green eyes he was not entirely sure if he wanted to punch him in the face or kiss him. "I am not moving until you tell me," he growled suddenly thankful that his pants were a bit tight to hide his hardening cock. As frustrated as he was, the position they were in was one he had imagined many, many times. 

"I… I," Klaus whimpered. Glancing down he was horrified. The towel that hung loosely around his waist had fallen open revealing his hard cock trapt under Diego's hips.

Diego's gaze followed Klaus's eyes. Locking on the sight of his exposed brother he looked back up confused. Klaus was bright red looking down over the top of his arm that had been pinned above his head. 

"Klaus are you… are you turned on?"

Refusing to answer Klaus continued to look away shifting under Diego's weight.

Diego studied him for a few moments coming to a decision. “Klaus look at me,” Diego ordered.

Hesitantly Klaus turned his head to look up at Diego, tears threatening to spill. Expecting the worst he was already forming a convincing cover story about how he was lonely so he ran off looking for attention. And Diego jumping on him like that reminded him of this one random guy from back in the day-

Diego’s lips came crashing down on his ceasing any and all thought process.  _ Diego is- Holy shit,  _ Klaus thought.  _ Holy shit yes!  _ Several seconds passed before Klaus could get his body to respond to his brain’s commands. Klaus kissed him back. Diego pulled away just enough so that he could see Klaus’s face. He searched desperately for any sign of disgust. No matter how bad he wanted this with Klaus, it had to be on his terms. Finding nothing he leaned down and kissed him again. This time Klaus met him halfway.

Klaus ran the tip of his tongue against Diego’s lips asking permission. He gladly gave in finally able to taste Klaus. He tasted of spearmint from clearly brushing his teeth during the shower. Feeling severely underprepared Diego was sure that the taste of coffee still lingered on his tongue. They alternated between passionate kisses and soft pecks until the two were breathless. Pulling away, Diego could not help but find the sight below him intoxicating. 

Klaus bare naked, flushed from Diego’s advances. His arms still stretched above his head as his chest rose and fell trying to capture the breath Diego stole. He had a dazed look on his face as if he were unsure if this was a dream or not. His lips plump and eyes half lidded, Klaus was absolutely enjoying himself.

This is what Kalus needed. He needed touch. To be felt up all over and fucked into the mattress until he was too exhausted to move. Diego was still unsure of who Klaus was thinking of when Diego kissed him. But it did not matter. He would play whatever part he needed to. So long as he could be with Klaus this once. 

Diving back down he bit and kissed Klaus’s neck just below his ear. The man whimpered beneath him. Tilting his head to the side to give him more access. Grinding his hips into Klaus he was suddenly too hot. The black shift came off easily leaving him bare chested as he went to work teasing the man’s nipples. As he made his way further down Klaus’s body he let go of his wrists. Tongue trailing a long line down his abdomen, his chin came in contact with Klaus’s stiff erection. Klaus was a person was impressive and his cock was no exception. Standing hard and full, a bead of precum sat precariously on the tip just waiting to be licked off. 

Klaus was breathing heavy,his fists tangled in the sheets. Diego had waited so long to see Klaus like this. Desperate to catch his breath writhing under his touch. And touch he did. Diego wasted no time dwelling in old fantasies. Not when reality was so much sweeter. Without warning he slid the cock into his mouth and started a quick but delicate pace.

Diego was drowning in the sounds coming from Klaus. Filthy moans mixed with soft curses poured from his lips as Diego sucked him down his throat. He loved those noises. He loved how vocal Klaus was. Although He would never admit it, Diego thrived on positive verbal praise. Be it from a coworker or boss. He needed that to feel like he was doing something right. With Klaus he felt as if he were a king. Each, “oh fuck, fuck yes,” coming from Klaus went straight to his cock. His pants were painfully tight. But he could not stop. Not until Klaus came.

“Ah fuck Daddy yes,” Klaus cried out thrusting his hips up to meet Diego’s mouth.

Diego nearly came right then and there. His movements invigorated pushing his head down to meet Klaus’s thrusting hips each time. Diego’s well guarded secret, well second well guarded secret, was his lack of a gag reflex. A newly learned fact Klaus happily exploited fucking down Diego’s throat. Reaching down, Klaus tried to grab Diego’s hair, his climax threatening to spill over when Diego pulled away. Klaus groaned at the loss of contact. Pulling himself up on his elbows he stared at the Diego. A predatory look settled nicely on Diego’s face. 

Diego sat back on his knees to catch his breath. Klaus took a moment to let his eyes roam over his new lover. Diego was breathless, sweat gleaming across his well chiseled body. Not for the first or last time Klaus would thing that Diego was perfect, flaws and all. He radiated sext appeal each day, but he had the body to back it up. Klaus drank in every inch of his gorgeous Diego down to where his dark pants clung to his hips for dear life. The tight line of his hips teased down to his groin. While ucking down every inch of Klaus he managed to undo his pants and pull himself out. The dark material framed the impressive cock. If Klaus did not know any better he would say that Diego was presenting it to him as a gif. A huge gift that Klaus wanted to ride right then and there.

“Roll over,” Diego ordered his self confidence shining like the North Star. 

Klaus immediately obeyed flipping onto his stomach. Diego drew him to his knees and pressed a hand to his lower back arching his ass up at the perfect angle. 

“I want you to cum like this,” Diego moand spreading Klaus’s cheeks. “I want you to cum before I ride your pretty little ass.”

Without even thinking about it, Klaus pushed his hips back against Diego. “Yes Daddy please.”

Diego could not handle it when Klaus called him Daddy. It made his own already painfully hard cock even harder. Burying his face in Klaus’s ass he gave himself a few quick tugs to relieve some of the pressure. Klaus was already writhing underneath his tongue’s expert care when he added a slicked up finger to stretch him open.

“God damn fuck yes,” Klaus screamed.

Diego steadily worked Klaus open forgoing his self imposed take it slow routine. Fast and tormenting. Klaus could not get enough. It was not until Diego pushed a third finger inside him did Klaus have an epiphany. Diego had a Daddy kink. God how Klaus love a Daddy kink. Especially when the Daddy in question was Diego.

“Don’t tease,” Klaus whined. “I need you inside me. Please fuck me Daddy, I can’t take it anymore.”

What little self control Diego was holding onto disappeared. Tearing away from Klaus he showed his pants to his knees and lined himself up with Klaus’s entrance. Slowly he sank into the tight wet head until he bottomed out. Diego moaned Klaus’s name pausing to give the man time to adjust to his size.

Klaus whimpered beneath him pulling forward and shoving back against him. “Yes just like that,” Diego moaned watching Klaus spear himself on Diego’s cock.

“More,” Klaus whined increasing his pace, “I want more.”

“Be careful what you wish for little brother,” Diego growled pulling out almost completely then slamming back into him setting a bruising pace. Klaus cried out dropping his head to the mattress whimpering praise as if he were a record stuck on one line.

“Klaus you’re so beautiful, just amazing,” Diego praised. Gripping Klaus’s hips tight enough to bruise he was transfixed by the slender man beneath him. The way his back arched to meet each thrust, how the muscles in his shoulders worked to keep them at a steady pace had Diego enchanted. Klaus was perfect in every way. Fitting together like two puzzle pieces as his cock disappeared inside his lover.

Klaus’s cries became desperate feeling himself getting close. Diego stretched across his back driving harder into him as he took Klaus into his hand. “Cum for me baby,” he whispered in his ear. “I want to hear what you sound like when you lose yourself to me.”

“Ah fuck Diego harder please I’m so close,” he begged.

Diego immediately complied driving into him until Klaus came screaming out his name. Diego followed soon after spilling into Klaus. His lover tightened around him, milking every bit of cum from Diego before collapsing on the bed breathless. Diego fell beside him stretching out on his side to kick off his pants completely.

It was not until they both came down from their post-se high did Diego stop to think about what had happened. Bolting upright as if he had been shot he looked own at Klaus still basking in a warm glow.

“You said my name,” he stated completely dumbfounded.

“Actually I screamed your name several times Diego,” Klaus smiled without moving.

“But I thought..”

“Thought what? That I was imagining someone else fucking me senseless. No sorry to disappoint.”

“Don’t say that. I’m not disappointed. I-I’m j-j-ju-just,” Diego stuttered. “Fuck.”

Klaus sat up planting a kiss on Diego’s temple and taking his hands. “It’s okay. Deep breath.”

Diego took a staggering breath and let it out slowly trying to calm himself. “Klaus I l-l-love… you.”

Klaus’s eyes widened in shock at the statement.

“I love you like a lover. I don’t want anyone else but me touching you. I want you to be with me and just me. Don’t-don’t run away again. Please,” Diego blurted out.

Klaus smiled with tears in his eyes. His Diego. Either a man of few words or a human dump truck threatening to explode. Ben was right. He should have told Diego sooner. He would never hear the end of this now from Ben. But it did not matter all he had to do was say yes. After all, being Diego’s was a dream come true. Finally a good dream.

“I’m not going anywhere Diego. Not anymore.”


End file.
